The Razor
by Ruby Red1
Summary: Mello left Matt for Near and Matt a shattered wreak gets his revange...MattMello very dark non con


The Razor

I still no own….you still no sue.

Matt stood on the roof of the apartment building next to Mello and Near's place. He could see into the bathroom window and that was no mistake.

"Oh Mello…why did you pick _Near_ and not me.." Tears slid down Matt cheeks and he took out a knife and begun his daily ritual, he had done it since Mello had left him.

He cut into his arm looking for a place what wasn't sacred yet.

The blood flowed sluggishly down his thin and wasted arm as Mello appeared in the bathroom for his shower.

Matt held himself and sobbed more as he slashed down his leg this time then the underside of his arm.

Crazed with pain both mental and body he left the roof of the building and went into the one next door breaking in was easy and soon he was in Mello's apartment.

"You know even the mighty Mello is kind of helpless when he's naked and someone else has a knife to his throat." Matt hissed as he walked into the shower behind Mello.

Mello's eyes narrowed. "You won't use that knife on me you don't have the guts!" He sneered staring Matt down. So he was kind surprised when Matt stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Does _that _make you think I have guts!?" Matt's eyes were wild as he faced Mello down who clasped a hand to his bleeding shoulder.

Mello winced as Matt garbed him by the wrist hard and dragged him from the shower.

"Come on Mello I'm going to remind you of why we were so good together." Matt said feverishly as he headed them to the bedroom.

Mello wrenched away from Matt and was punched in the face for his efforts.

Dazed from the headshot and the blood loss from his stab wound he barely noticed Matt dragging him into the bedroom and using his own handcuffed bound him.

Mello struggled against the cold steel Matt ran the knife down his naked body.

"You know Mello…" Matt licked Mello's stab wound. "It's nice being the one in control for once."

"You bastard…how could you?" Mello said as he kicked at Matt.

Matt laughed at Mello looking down at him bleeding and bound.

"You're body's your weapon isn't it Mello?" "The razor you used to cut me open and now you've left me."

"I was your dog, your slave for many years but now I see clearly and I know what you are."

Matt raked his fingernails down Mello's chest.

"You're an incubus…you stole my soul with sex and lust…"

Mello twisted away as Matt trailed his fingers over his groin.

"But I'm here to get it back…" Matt undressed and lay on top of Mello biting at his neck, pulling roughly on his cock.

Mello writhed under him trying to buck him off but Matt's weight pinned him down.

"Oh Mello…." Matt sighed "I dint want to hurt you more honey…I really dint want to.."

He pulled out the knife again and ran the blade flat down Mello's body watching Mello shiver and wonder where he was going to be cut or stabbed next.

"Matt…don't…do this." Mello hissed between gritted teeth.

Matt's face was blank as he stabbed Mello shallowly all over his body more like pinpricks then anything else.

He licked the blood off while stroking Mello's cock lightly making Mello shiver from pain and pleasure mixed.

_I'm so sick to like this even a little … _Mello's fevered mind was about to break when Matt roughly shoved two fingers deep in him.

He arched off the bloodstained bed screaming as Matt stared down at him smirking.

"You're lucky I even got you ready…" Matt replaced his fingers with his hard cock trusting hard into Mello who tossed his head side to side moaning and screaming his hair stuck to his face with sweat and blood.

"No…Matt…please…" Mello moaned.

Matt trusted harder ever time Mello begged him to stop.

"You fucking weak Mello you always were you had this coming!"

Matt ended his words with a hard trust he leaned down and bit down hard on Mello's stab wound.

Mello's shrieked like a soul lost and Matt came making his own scream of loss and pain.

Matt got up dizzy and bleeding he looked down at Mello laying there dazed and only one thing made any sense anymore….he had to….Matt garbed his clothes and ran.

Needless to say…Near was rather shocked when he came home.


End file.
